SAS Zombie Assault TD
SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense is an SAS game created on June 17, 2012. In SAS: Zombie Assault 3, you save progress with your MochiGames account (before MochiCoins were discounted). In SAS ZA TD, you save progress with a NinjaKiwi account. Gameplay 'Modes' In each map, there used to be three modes, Normal, Elite, and Nightmare. A new update added Apocalypse Mode. Apocalypse mode is a never-ending wave of zombies. The player keeps defending until he loses all of his civilian lives. All modes award the player hundreds of SAS dollars except for Apocalypse. Normal Normal mode is the easiest mode. It is also the only mode for new registered players. Each Normal game, the player starts with 50 civilian lives and normal zombies. There are 40 waves to beat, starting from swarm zombies on wave 1 to the ruin on wave 40. When all waves are finished, the player is awarded 10 points for the NK account, the SAS dollars, a "bronze medal" award, and unlocks the next map and Elite mode. Also, the Mamushkas have three stages rather than four in SAS3. Elite Elite mode is slightly harder than Normal. There are 50 waves and 40 civilian lives. The zombies have more health and are more powerful. The Mamushkas receive the fourth stage in Elite. The key to beat Elite and Nightmare with ease is to have Titanium Anti-Tank Barricades as protection. Winning Elite awards more SAS dollars than Normal and gives a silver medal award. The player is also awarded 25 Ninja Kiwi points to the user. Nightmare Nightmare is a difficult mode. The player must beat 60 waves with 30 civilian lives to protect. Again, a player should use Titanium Anti-Tank Barricades. Nightmare awards the largest amount of SAS dollars and 50 NK points. It also comes with a gold medal. If the player manages to beat wave 100 in freeplay mode, the player receives an achievement and some NK points. If a player beats wave 100 in "Shop 'till You Drop," he earns an achievement called "Parking Lot Punishments." Apocalypse Like above, Apocalypse never ends. The player has Elite Mode settings, 40 civilian lives. Unlike Elite, Apocalypse has one endless wave while Elite has 50 waves. The player must defend until he is overwhelmed by zombies. This mode does not award SAS dollars because the player must lose to end Apocalypse Mode. If the player dies, he has the option to quit or continue while spending 200 SAS dollars. 'Maps' There are 7 maps in the game. The first map is called "Mean Streets." If it is the first time for a user to play the game, he starts with 200 SAS dollars. SAS dollars can be earned by completing offers, bought with NK coins, or completing a map. Unlike most tower defense games, the turrets can be attacked. You start with $450 in-game cash and 50 lives, depending on the mode used (Normal, Elite, Nightmare, and Apocalypse).Weak zombies take away one life and tough zombies cost players five lives and the Ruin and Devastators cost all of your civilian lives.The other maps are "Sub-Zero," "Dead Warehouse," "Shop 'till You Drop," "Killtop,Touchdown," "Cleanup On The Aisle 13," and "Outbreak Mansion." "Cleanup on Aisle 13" is one of the hardest maps because there is a huge entrance like Touchdown and three exits. There are also no stands for SAS men. "Mean Streets" (First Map) In-Game Description: "This narrow and dark street is a good place to ambush The Zombies,you should also be able to get some men onto the rooftoops to keep them safe." "Mean Streets" is one of the easiest maps because there is only one entrance and exit. SAS men should be placed on chimneys. The turrets should be placed near the entrance. 3-4 rows of barricades (fully upgraded) should be placed at the entrance. Barbed wire (fully upgraded) should also be placed on the first row. "Sub-Zero" In-Game Description: "The Zombies has tracked down this human refugee camp in the mountains. it should have been safe, but it isn't. luckily it should be easily defended... for a while." "Sub-Zero" is relatively easy, since there is only an exit, but two extrances. In "Sub-Zero," It is best to place turrets where the entrances meet. SAS men should be placed on top of the towers. "Dead Warehouse" In-Game Description: "Stop the zombies from getting through this cramped warehouse to the exit, funnel them in, trap them, and destroy them." "Dead Warehouse" is a medium-difficulty map, because there are two paths to the exit. Turrets should be placed close to the entrance. SAS men should be placed on top of boxes. "Shop 'Till You Drop" In-Game Description: "Fighting in the open is normally a poor chance when outnumbered, but this time we have no alternative. use turrets and sandbag to guide The Zombies into Killzones of your own design." Like "Sub-Zero," "Shop 'Till You Drop" is also an easy map. There are two entrances and one exit. Turets should be placed where the entrances meet and SAS men should be placed in the truck. The truck could fit one turret and 2 SAS men or six SAS men. "Killtop" In-Game Description: "We are at risk of being surrounded. The Zombies will come from multiple directions through this vegetated Hilltop. Choose you possition carefully." "Killtop" is a difficult map. There are two paths to the exit and two entrances. Fortunately, there is only one exit. Turrets should be placed near the point the entrances meet. SAS men should be placed on top of tall rocks. "Touchdown" In-Game Description: "Chaos ensued after zombies invaded the stadium. The surviving people have exited, but we have to hold off the zombies here so they don't spread to the suburbs." "Touchdown" takes place at a football stadium. It is the most dofficult map because there is a large entrance that looks like multiple normal-sized entrances. There is an open field, so the zombies can avoid turrets and wander wherever they want. There are two exits, marked SAFE in red spraypaint or blood. Turrets should be placed where their ranges will cover the entire field. SAS men should be placed in the audience seats for safety. "Cleanup on Aisle 13" In-Game Description: "Zombies are swarming into the department store from the western wall - stop them from getting past you and into the mall at all costs." "Cleanup on Aisle 13" takes place in a trashed department store. It's an easier map than "Touchdown" because of the three natural chokepoints created by the shelving. SAS men can't be placed anywhere safely but flamers work well on the holes. If you place SAS men in the centre exit, zombies will be attracted to them before exiting and pass more turrets. "Outbreak Mansion" In-game description: "Use the natural choke points to set up a killing field a defend this high-priority position. If things go south, well, let's just say that there won't be any point in extracting you." "Outbreak Mansion" takes place in an abandoned mansion where the player defends at the mansion's front yard. The zombies come from three fronts at the right and head left into the mansion at two doors. Two of the entrances are narrow and are at the top and lower-right corners of the map, and one wide entrance at the right. SAS men can be placed at three points on the roof at the left to kill any escaping zombies. An army should be placed near the zombie entrance where the three short paths merge in a large path. Seal the merge point with first concrete jersey barriers, then titanium barriers. Use nuclear bombs against the ruins. When the ruin dies, the radiation left will kill the zombies on the next wave. Weapons There are many defenses in SAS: ZA TD. This is an incomplete list of the defenses in the game. *Vicker's turret - single vicker's maching gun hotwired to basic AI and fire control systems. *MGL turret - single MGL 40mm grenade launcher jury rigged to a single motion sensor rays. *MG SAS - ground combat specialist, armed with a MP5 and provides effective but limited enemy suppression. *Sniper SAS - standard issue sniper rifle, sends bullet through two zombies. *Sandbag - sand in a bag, basic perimeter defense. *Barbed Wire - keeps cows in, cuts zombies up. *Frag grenade - fragmentation grenade, drop one of these bad boys and you'll be picking up bits of zombie. *Longbow Chopper - Rolls-Royce engine longbow helicopters add independent .50 cal and rocket support your position for a limited time. *Mines - Mines that only trigger on zombie contact then blow up real good. *Typhoon bomber - RAF typhoon drops an old school bomb payload along two coordinates you select. Three runs per use. *Cryo grenades - Freeze These Zombies For Some Time *Incendiary grenades - Grenades that explode and cover zombies in burning napalm. *Necro grenades - A grenade that explodes nd disperses an anti-necrotic substance that destroys zombies in an instant (except for ruins. it takes multiple grenades) *Necro Nuke - A nuclear bomb that explodes on a target with massive power and leaves a cloud of anti-necrotic radiation that continues to damage zombies Normal Weapons Normal Weapons are bought with In-game dollars. Normal weapons are turrets. Turrets attack zombies. Vickers Turret.JPG|Vickers turret Special Turret.JPG|Special Turret MGL Turret.JPG|MGL Turret Special Weapons (also known as Special Agents) Special Weapons can be received from Random Boxes. Players can buy them with SAS Dollars. Special weapons are powerful. Typhoon Bomber.JPG|Typhoon Bombs Necro Nuke.JPG|Necro Nuke Necro Grenades.JPG|Necro Grenades Mines.JPG|Mines Longbow Support.JPG|Longbow support Incendiary Grenades.JPG|Incendiary Grenades Health Up.JPG|Health-up Cryo Grenades.JPG|Cryo Grenades Others Other "weapons" are sandbags, barbed wire and Frag Grenades. Sandbags are barricades, while barbed wire allows zombies pass through. Zombies lose health as they cross the barbed wire. Use frag grenades clear out swarms or kill escaping zombies. Sandbag.JPG|Sandbag Barbed Wire.JPG|Barbed Wire Frag Grenade.JPG|Frag Grenade SAS Men SAS men are powerful. Be careful that zombies will always try to kill them before exiting. Try placing them up high so that most of the zombies will not be able to get them. Sniper SAS.jpg|Sniper SAS MG SAS.jpg|MG SAS Zombies Most of the zombies in the game are from SAS3. Butchers are called Bloaters in SAS ZA TD. A new zombie was added. It runs like a Sprinter and looks like a mummy. Another new zombie looks like a robot clown. If players place only turrets, the zombies go for the exit. If there are SAS men, zombies try to kill the men first. Some zombies try to kill turrets and SAS men before trying to exit. In SAS ZA TD, the Chokers are removed.This is a list of zombies: *Swarm zombie (First & Second Round Appear) *Sprinter *Mamushka *Butcher *Worms *Clown robots *Mummy *Devastator *Shadows *The ruin (First appears on wave 40, then on every ten waves, then 5 and then every wave) The ruin is very hard to kill. It takes four or five necro nukes to kill one. It would take a huge army of upgraded SAS men and fully upgraded turrets to kill one without nuclear weapons. When fighting a ruin, a lot of turrets or SAS men are killed. The Ruin also has the ability to reach out and kill turrets and SAS men at a long range, and can even reach turrets or SAS men that are placed up high. If you have a large defensive army and lots of money, it's best to use all the money you have on frag grenades. throw them down next to the ruin, this move will be your best to take him out with the help of your sentry guns and SAS soldiers. Sniper SAS soldiers are also good for killing the Ruin if fully upgraded. Trivia *Mamushkas only have three stages. They have Stage 1, 2, and 4. *Devastators are harder to kill than in SAS3 in early waves (wave 25-30). *Butchers are called Bloaters in SAS ZA TD. *Special Weapons are also known as Special Agents. External Links Play SAS Zombie Assault TD NOW!!!!!